To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th-Generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-Generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long-Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A time required for loading a web page in a web browser or web applications depends on some factors such as a design of the web page, an algorithm of the web browser, a Round Trip Time (RTT) between a user and a server, network parameters like a communication bandwidth, and so forth.
Generally, on a web page, there are various objects such as a Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) page, a Cascaded Style Sheet (CS S), a JavaScript, an image, and the like. A network consumes a significant amount of time to receive all embedded objects for a web page to be displayed.
Web objects of the related art are received according to a reference order of corresponding objects in a main HTML page. Some of objects referred to through JavaScript are received after execution of JavaScript. Since web objects are received over a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection, the effective network throughput is underutilized.
Due to a slow start phase of a TCP mechanism, web developers use multiple domains to open up many parallel TCP connections between a terminal and a server. This method is called domain sharding. In domain sharding, a web browser of the terminal may check only a domain name, and a plurality of domain names may be in a physical server having one IP address.
For reference, a web browser has a limitation on a number of parallel TCP connections, and typically, the number of parallel TCP connections allowed for the web browser is limited to 6. Meanwhile, to receive multiple objects on several domains having the limited TCP connections, reception optimization is needed to minimize a Page Loading Time (PLT) by efficiently performing reception.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.